Ultimate Killing Machine
.jpg |type = Support |released = 11.0.0 |damage = 243 |fire rate = 213 |capacity = 75 |weight = 18 |accuracy = 19 |range = All ranges |upgrades = |theme = |maps = All |cost = Obtained by defeating Yowinghoh. |level = 100 |desc = It is an extremely overpowered extinctor-themed weapon that has 7 silver attachments to it. The weapon alone without the attachments shoots purple lasers that take 3 headshots and 5 bodyshots in total to kill a max-armored player. It has very high damage, a high fire rate, a large capacity, a very large weight and a great accuracy. Attachments This gun has 7 attachments. Each attachment has infinite ammunition and each one costs 50 gems. The attachments are: * Poison blobs: This attachment shoots light green, extremely poisonous blobs that can pierce shot, go through walls and critically poison any nearby players. It can also automatically one-shot any players who went into contact with this weapon. * Flamethrower: This attachment shoots scarlet colored fire that can surprisingly reach a pretty long range, despite it being a flamethrower. Its range is limited, but definitely less limited than any other actual flamethrower. It can even shoot through walls, burn areas and critically burn any player who gets into contact with this attachment. It takes 6 shots to kill a person with it. * Blade shooter: This attachment shoots circular blades or saw that can pierce shot and bleed any player who got into contact with the blades. It has a decent fire rate. It takes one shot into the head and two shots in the body. * Rocket launcher: This attachment shoots a golden rocket that has an extremely large blast radius and can one shot anybody inside the blast radius. * Sniper: This attachment shoots sniper bullets that can one shot. It has a very fast fire rate. It also has pierce shot. * Shotgun: This attachment shoots 18 bullets, each dealing 100 damage to the body and 200 damage to the head. It has the same fire rate of the Automatic Shotgun. It has very low spread, and it can inflict burning and pierce shot. * Minigun: This attachment shoots bullets that can inflict burning and pierce shot in an extremely fast fire rate. |history = It was released in the 11.0.0 update, because Yowinghoh wanted to originally keep this weapon as a secret, but one day, some unknown thief has made a theft by stealing this weapon and became a serial killer after using it. It has been heavily revamped in the 17.0.0 update: It got major remodeling so that it can look like an extinctor weapon and it has 7 attachments that shoot different ammunition entities included. |a1 = Wall break |a2 = Piercing shot |a3 = Scoped |t1 = Despite it not being an extinctor weapon like the Extinctor Heavy Machine Gun, it has the same colors as one: black and red. However, before 17.0.0, it didn't have the extinctor theme. }}